herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tommy Oliver
Thomas "Tommy" Oliver is a Power Ranger veteran, considered to be one of the greatest – if not the greatest – Power Ranger in history and a hero from the Power Rangers television series. He is alson love interest of both Pink Rangers Katherine Hillard and Kimberly Ann Hart but he became the husband of Katherine Hillard. He is one of the 5/6 main protagonists in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo, the 1st half of Turbo, and the deurtagonist in Dino Thunder. He is portrayed by Jason David Frank Powers and Abilities Tommy is an extremely skilled martial artist and has used a variety of different ranger powers over the years. All of these powers increased his fighting skills and abilities, but each offered him different weapons and Zords and sometimes other powers. The first was that of the Green Dragon Ranger, which gave Tommy use of the Dragon Dagger, Dragon Shield, and a Blade Blaster, which was a side-arm that worked as a short sword and a laser gun and command of the Dragonzord. As the Wh ite Tiger Ranger, he wielded Saba and piloted the Tigerzord and as the White Ninja Ranger, Tommy could enter a ninja form, where he could use various ninja powers, such as disappearing then reappearing and using super speed. He could also utilize the Metallic Armor, which could increase the protection his ranger suit offered him and the White Shark Cycle, which was a lightweight and powerful motorcycle that was made from the fin of a prehistoric shark and piloted the Falconzord and the White Shogunzord. After Tommy became the Red Zeo Ranger, his powers continually grew more powerful due to them being derived from the Zeo Crystal. His arsenal included a Zeo Laser Blade and a Zeo Laser Pistol, which acted as his sidearms, the Zeo Power Sword, Zeo Jet Cycle V, which served the purpose of replacing the White Shark Cycle and the Defender Wheel. Tommy’s Zords as the Red Zeo Ranger consisted of Zeozord V, the Red Battlezord, and Super Zeozord V. When he became the Red Turbo Ranger, Tommy had the Auto Blaster and Turbo Sword as sidearms, the Turbo Lightning Sword, a Turbo Navigator, and a Turbo Cart, a small vehicle reminiscent of a go-cart in his arsenal and his zord was the Red Lightning Turbozord. As the Black Dino Ranger, Tommy used the Brachio Staff, which could unleash powerful elemental attacks and an energy orb, a Black Raptor Rider, a raptor based mount creature, and a Dino ATV, an enhanced all-terrain vehicle that could fire energy blasts. He could also enter Super Dino Mode, which increased his strength. Tommy had command of the Dino Thunder Carrierzord, the Brachiozord, also giving him command of the Cephalazord, Dimetrozord, Stegozord, Parasaurzord, and Ankylozord. Sentai Counterparts. These are Tommy's counterparts in the Super Sentai series that were adapted for Power Rangers. Burai - his counterpart as the Green Dragon Ranger. Kou of the Howling New Star - his counterpart as the White Tiger Ranger. Gorou Hoshino - his counterpart as the Red Zeo Ranger. Kyosuke Jinnai - his counterpart as the Red Turbo Ranger. Asuka - his counterpart as the Black Dino Ranger. Trivia *Though Tommy didn’t appear in the Operation Overdrive team-up, Once A Ranger, he was referenced by his former teammates, Adam Park and Kira Ford. However, his Abaranger counterpart appeared in the similar Sentai teamup, Boukenger vs Super Sentai. *Jason David Frank did not reprise his role as Tommy in the Power Rangers 2017 Film. However, Jason David Frank does make a cameo in the movie. *Tommy is the only one of the original team to last all the way to Turbo. Jason, Zack, Trini and Kimberly had left and were replaced by Rocky, Adam, Aisha and Katherine and Billy left to live on Aquitar. Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Martial Artists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:The Icon Category:Empowered Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Magic Category:Lawful Good Category:Super Power Beat Down Category:Selfless Category:Leaders Category:Male Damsels Category:Sympathetic Category:Elementals Category:Ninjas Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Death Battle Heroes Category:Male Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Dragons Category:Summoners Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Movie Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Insecure Category:Rivals Category:False Antagonist Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Good Vs. Good Category:In Love Category:Athletic Category:Armored Category:Brutes Category:Tragic Category:Honorable Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Artistic Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:One-Man Army Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Loner Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Chaotic Good Category:The Hero Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Nurturer